Not all Vampires are evil
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Mimic-Me101, a little girl gets lost in the city, and one vampire alien helps her. Rated T for violence and scary moments. Fluff will be in the end.


**(Here is a story requested by Mimic-Me 101, featuring her OC, Gaze Gilmore or G.G for short as she meet Whampire. Gaze Gilmore belongs to Mimic-Me101. Ben 10 and Whampire belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The fictional town of Harbor View, California, Moe, Zeke, and Bobby, and the shop Old World Florist belong to me.)**

* * *

**Not all Vampires are Evil**

* * *

It was night in the city of Harbor View, California, and the city was bustling with activity, people heading into shops to buy needed necessities, heading into the local restaurants, or just out for the thrill of being in the big city. Outside a florist shop, the door opened and a man and women, husband and wife, and a 7-year-old girl came out, the girl carried a lovely bouquet of flowers. This was Gaze Gilmore, or as she liked to be called, G.G since it was easier. G.G and her parents were out to buy some flowers and gifts for her big sister, because tomorrow she was about to be married to her new husband. G.G was so excited to see her sisters wedding, and that she would be the flower girl because she loved flowers.

As she and her parents went up to the stoplight, waiting for the cars to stop and let them pass, G.G looked to her left, and saw a cat, a calico cat, walking along the side of the sidewalk, and since she adored cats G.G went over to pet the cat, but it ran off.

"Aw, don't go. I won't hurt you." She spoke, but it was too late, the cat was gone. As G.G walked back to the stoplight she saw that her parents were gone, and that they were in a crowd of people on the other side of the street.

"MOMMA! DADDY!" She cried, but the honks and tires squeals of the cars drowned her cries for her parents. Ally had to get to them, for she knew that if she was separated in a big city like this, she would get herself lost. As soon as the green light flashed on the stoplight, G.G sped to the other side and got herself to the crowd, pushing through them and called to her parents, but they were no longer there. They must have went another way.

"I gotta get back to my parents." She told herself as she searched through the streets, stores, and restaurants in hopes that they would be there, but with no luck. And to make things worse, it started to rain.

"Oh, come on!"

The rain soaked G.G, making her blue hoodie wet, and her dark red hair soggy. "I gotta get under something dry, or I'll melt."

G.G ran down an alley way and found an empty dumpster that would be perfect for her to hide in.

"Well well, look who's lost boys." Said a sneaky, sly voice and G.G turned and saw three teenaged boys, wearing leather jackets, jacked up hairstyles, and jewelry on their necks and wrists. "Awww, what's the matter? Did some baby get herself lost?" Said the leader and the two laughed.

"What do you want?" G.G asked, afraid now as the leader of the group walked up to her and snatched her flowers. "Hey, give it back! That's for my sister!"  
"Zeke, Moe, get the kid. Ol' Bobby's gonna teach this kid a thing or two about trespassing." Bobby ordered and the two held the 7-year-old in place.

"Now, since you had the nerve of busting in on or joint, and we are a little bored, we are going to show you what we do to girls who walk into alleys...and never come back out." He grinned as her tossed the flowers on the ground and stomped on them, smearing them to gravel, and G.G cried and screamed.

"NO! NO! STOP, PLEASE!"

"Save it, kid. This is what gonna happen to ya in a minute." said Zeke as Bobby finished destroying the flowers.

"And now for you." Chuckled Bobby, and walked over to the girl, but all of a sudden a black, green blur flew down in front of Bobby, shielding the girl. It rose up, revealing a tall, black and green suited monster with pale blue and white skin, fierce, devilish green eyes, a green mask with spikes at the top edges, and sharp green claws. It looked like a vampire. Moe and Zeke dropped the girl and fled, leaving Bobby to face this monster alone.

"Step away from the child, now." It growled, a thick Transylvanian accent.

"Stay away, dude. Get away!" Bobby stuttered as he moved back but fell down on his rear end, and then the monster spit out a tiny red thing with bat wings and it attached to the teens head. As the boy tried to pry it off he looked up at the vampire, and then the eyes of the creature began to swirl and Bobby's eyes began to swirl as well, for he was being hypnotized.

"Look into my eyes, and obey my commands." It said.

"Yes, master."

You will leave the area and return to your home, and when the trance is broken you shall forget everything that has happened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master." And with that Bobby moved out of the alley like a zombie. Seeing the teen was no longer a problem, the monster's eyes stopped swirling and he turned to the girl but saw she was hiding in the empty dumpster, small whimpers were heard from inside.

The vampire moved to the dumpster and looked inside, and his eyes softened at the sight of the little girl curled into the corner. "Do not be afraid, little one. I will not harm you, and neither will those boys." He smiled sweetly, trying not to look so frightening.

"B...B...but you're a vampire, aren't you." G.G whimpered, but the creature chuckled kindly.

"In a way I am, but not in relation to this planets version of a vampire. I am an alien vampire, a Vladat." He explained as he held out a kind hand to the girl. "Let me explain what I am outside. It smells in here, does it not?"

G.G thought about it and she held her nose. He was right, it smelled like garbage. So she held his hand and he helped her out. "Now, you may be thinking that I suck the blood of humans, but that is not true in my case. I actually absorb the life force of others, but now that I live here I have found some alternatives."

"What kind of alternatives?" G.G asked.

"Sugar and bugs, even though I don't enjoy eating insects that much. But I do like eating foods that have sugar, but I can't have too much because it gives me a hangover and a headache. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Whampire. What is yours?" Whampire spoke and G.G introduced herself, but then remembered her flowers and went over to her destroyed bouquet.

"This was for my sister, she's going to be married tomorrow and now I can;t give it to her." She said sadly.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. Maybe I can help you." Whampire suggested as he fished for something out of a pocket in his jumpsuit. He pulled out some dollar bills. "I found these around the city, perhaps this can help."

G.G, seeing the money, smiled and without thinking, hugged Whampire for his generosity, but then pulled back wondering if this was a trick.

"Hold on, why are you doing this for me. I lost my parents and nearly got clobbered by mean teenagers, why would help me?"

"For one thing, the city is a dangerous place for a little girl like you, and now that you told me you've lost your parents I find it more important to help you. Where did you last see your family?" Whampire asked as he placed a hand on G.G's cheek, making her feel okay and safe around him, which worked.

"I saw them by the Old World Florist store. Do you know where that is?" She asked and Whampire grinned and placed her on his back. "I know the city like the back of my claw. Hold on, G.G." And soon the vampire alien and the girl flew over the tops of the city, soaring though the skyline, and G.G laughed and whooped for she was having a lot of fun.

After a few minutes or so of flying, the two landed safely at the back part of the store, so that Whampire could not be noticed. Ally leapt off of his back and hugged him, thanking him.

"You are welcome, G.G. Now you better hurry for the store may close soon." Whampire smiled as he hugged her back. G.G thanked him again and left to enter the store and bought a new, fresh bouquet of flowers. As she walked out, she saw at the other side of the street were her parents talking to a police officer. Seeing the traffic light was green and was clear to cross, G.G ran over to her parents and they scooped her in their arms, happy and relieved that she was safe, and G.G had one, special, alien of the night to thank for that.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, I hope you like this Mimic-Me101. I had about 2 days to finish and I am finally done. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
